Retour dans le passé
by shadowdeyso
Summary: Harry se retrouve devant la maison de Sirius, dans le passé. Là, il va rencontrer une personne qui lui est cher...Dzl pour le résumer, il est vrmt poche!
1. Chez les Potter

les pensées de Harry

narrateur

**Chez les Potter **

Il atterrit dans une rue sombre. Il connaissait cet endroit. En regardant devant lui il se confirma qu'il était bel et bien au 12, squire Grimmaud. Puis il vit sortir un jeune homme en courant de la maison. Il l'avait déjà vu mais dans une pensive. Un garçon aux cheveux brun et beau mais en cet instant l'air triste et misérable. C'était Sirius. Son parrain avait son age en ce moment. Harry vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il alla le voir. Sirius venait de faire le signe pour appeler le magicobus.

-Bonjour ! s'exclama l'homme du magicobus. Je suis Raoul Tournot et bienvenue dans le magicobus. Où vous voulez allez ?

-5, Grodric Hollow, dit le jeune Sirius en entrant.

Sans réfléchir, Harry monta à bord.

-James !

Harry se retourna et dit en souriant :

-Non tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre !

-Oh, désoler ! C'est que tu ressembles beaucoup à mon meilleur ami.

-James Potter. Oui, je sais on se ressemble beaucoup mais moi j'ai les yeux verts.

-Tu le connais ?

-Non, je ne l'ai que vu une fois. Euh… désoler de te poser cette question mais pourquoi tu pars de chez toi ?

Sirius baissa la tête puis dit :

-Mes parents me rabaissent tout le temps. Ils sont du coté du mal mais pas moi. Si je ne mettais pas enfui il aura pu me tuer. Ils m'haïssent.

-Oui, je comprends. Moi j'ai perdu ma famille lorsque j'avais un an.

-Désoler.

-On est arrivé. Ça te coûtera un gallion, dit Raoul.

Harry sorti deux gallions et les donna à Raoul.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je descends et j'ai payé pour toi.

Ils descendirent puis Sirius le remercia.

-Tu n'était pas obliger.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu gaspilles ton argent ! Bon ben, bye !

Harry se retourna puis partit. Sirius l'appela mais Harry ne se retourna pas.

Sirius

Il se dirigea vers la maison de son meilleur ami en pensant au garçon qui avait été très gentil. Il ressemblait énormément à James. Il cogna à la porte. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Mrs. Potter.

-Sirius ! Que viens-tu faire ici si tard ?

-Désoler de vous dérangez mais j'ai un gros problème, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Entre, entre, allez viens. C'est grave ?

Il entra dans la maison où il venait les vacances d'été. Il s'assit à la table. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Mr. et Mrs. Potter s'assirent près de lui.

-Je me suis disputé avec mes parents ce qui n'ai pas rare mais là c'était une des pires. Il aurait pu me tuer si je ne serai pas parti. Vous les connaissez alors vous savez qu'ils me haïssent.

-Je vais chercher James. En attendant, va dans le salon.

Sirius hocha la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, James entra et alla s'asseoir près de son ami pour le consoler. Il n'avait pas changé beaucoup. Toujours ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux noisette. Quelques minutes plus tard, les Potter entrèrent dans le salon.

-Sirius, nous avons réfléchi et je crois que tu vas vivre avec nous. Je ne veux pas que tu retournes là-bas. D'accord ? demanda Mrs Potter.

-Merci beaucoup, merci infiniment.

-Allez-vous coucher maintenant !

-C'est super ! Tu vas vivre avec nous ! s'écria James tout content.

-Oui ! C'est vraiment super !dit Sirius en retrouvant le sourire.

Cette nuit là, il rêva au garçon qu'il avait rencontré dans le magicobus et qui ressemblait tellement à son meilleur ami.

Retour à Harry

Harry se transforma en loup. Togo était son nom lorsqu'il se transformait en loup. Il dormit près de la maison des Potter. Il se réveilla dans la nuit. Togo s'étira puis alla faire un tour puisqu'il n'était plus fatiguer. Il partit dans la cour arrière de la maison qu'il avait passé un an dedans mais il ne se rappelait plus la maison (C'est sûr). Elle était magnifique. Il y avait plusieurs arbres et au milieu se tenait une balancelle. Un peu plus loin, du gazon vert s'étendait et au milieu, il y avait un coffre de quidditch avec des balais. Harry partit vers la porte de derrière. Il regarda à l'étage supérieur car il voulait monter mais cela le révèlerait trop. Il fut attiré par des bruits en avant de la maison. Togo alla voir se qui se passait puis vit des mangemorts qui ouvrait la porte et entrèrent. Le loup les suivis. Il se tapit dans l'ombre. Puis une voix retendit. C'était celle de son grand-père.

-Que venez-vous faire ici ?

-Rien juste recruter des partisans, dit une vois glaciale que Harry connaît que trop bien. C'était Voldemort. Il ne pouvait le laisser les tuer.

-Jamais nous n'irons de votre coté ! s'écria Mrs. Potter. Vous m'entendez ? JAMAIS !

-D'accord alors vous avez choisi la mort. Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers lui. C'est à ce moment que Harry bondit devant lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

Togo se mit entre son grand-père et son ennemi et montra ses crocs en grognant. Harry soutint le regard rouge du mage noir. Mr. Potter était très étonner. Togo bondit sur Voldemort qui lui jeta le sortilège de la mort mais le loup parvient à l'esquiver juste à temps et alla se briser sur un mur. Il mordit à pleine dent dans la chair du seigneur des ténèbres qui lui jeta le sortilège Doloris. Harry sentit ses os en feu mais ne lâcha pas prise en se disant qu'il l'avait subit bien des fois. Cependant, Voldemort pris un couteau et l'enfonça dans la chair du loup et ouvra son dos d'un coup. Togo hurla mais ne lâcha pas. Les mangemorts lui jetèrent le sortilège Doloris qui eu pour effet de lui faire lâcher un fois pour toute. Ils transplanèrent tous laissant les Potter et Sirius abasourdit par la scène qui venait de se passer. Oui. Ils avaient tous assisté à cela car tout le bruit avait réveillé Mrs Potter, James et Sirius. Ils étaient dans les marches puis allèrent voir Togo. Il était très mal en point. Il gémissait.

-On va essayer de le soigner, dit Mrs Potter.

Il nettoya ses blessures puis mit des bandages. Harry était épuisé. Il dormit comme jamais sur le divan du salon de la maison qu'il avait toujours voulu connaître. Malgré ses pouvoirs, il ne pouvait les prendre pour se battre car cela le révèlerai trop. Le matin, James et Sirius allèrent le voir.

-Tu nous as sauvé ! Merci, dit James.

Ils le flattèrent pendant une bonne heure puis Sirius remarqua le collier dans son cou.

-Regarde James, dit-il en lui montrant le collier.

-Togo, lut son ami. Ça doit être son nom.

-À qui il peut appartenir ?

-Ché po.

Au bout d'une heure les garçons allèrent jouer au quidditch. Harry les voyait jouer dehors. Ne se retenant plus, il se leva et partit dehors. James cherchait le vif d'or avec Sirius. Le premier qui le voyait et l'attrapait gagnait. Harry, lui, il l'avait vu. Il bondit sur le cabanon grâce à une échelle, sauta sur le toit de la maison et alla vers la cheminée. James avait vu le vif et se dirigea à toute vitesse mais n'aperçu pas Togo. Alors qu'il tendait la main pour l'attraper, le loup l'attrapa et James freina brusquement pour ne pas lui foncer dedans. Togo sauta sur le terrain puis s'assit et attendit. James se posa en le regardant avec les yeux ronds.

-Quoi qui a James ?

-T'a vu ça, dit-il en pointant le doigt vers le loup.

-Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Il a attrapé le vif d'or.

-N'importe quoi. Il ne peux pas l'avoir attraper. C'est impossible.

James s'avança vers Togo puis tendit la main devant lui. Sirius le regardait faire puis Harry lui donna. Ce fut comme si Sirius avait reçu un poignard. C'était impossible et pourtant… c'était vrai.

-WOW ! Ce n'est pas n'importe quel chien !

-Ta raison ! Bon ben on rentres-tu car il va bientôt mouiller si je ne me trompe pas, dit James en voyait le ciel s recouvrir.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois. Togo suivi les deux autres qui allait monter mais dès la première marche, il s'arrêta nette.

-James attend.

-Quoi ?

-Regard on dirait qu'il a peur de monter.

-Il n'a aucune raison.

Il était figé. Il avait déjà vu ses escaliers. Il se tourna vers la porte puis un flash arriva. Il se rappelait de tout maintenant. Il revoyait Voldemort rentrer et il entendait son père dire à Lily de monter avec lui. (Bébé Harry). Il le revoyait se faire tuer et vit sa mère mourir pour lui puis Voldemort qui leva sa baguette vers lui. Soudain, le flash arrêta.

Togo recula de plus belle, apeuré. Il sentit une colère monter en lui. Il sauta dans les marches se retourna puis hurla comme un loup puis il arrêta. Il regarda son père et son parrain dans les yeux qui était étonné d'avoir vu sa réaction. Il décida de retourner sur le divan. James et Sirius le regardèrent partir puis le suivit.

-Tu as vu sa réaction ! C'était bizarre mais en même temps c'était hot.

-Ouais j'espère pouvoir le garder et l'amener à Poudlard.

-Personnellement, je crois que non.

James fit la moue puis reprit son sourire en sachant que Remus et Peter allait venir dans une semaine.

Une semaine plus tard, Remus et Peter arrivèrent en après-midi. Ils apprirent se qui c'était passer. Les parents de James lui avaient donné la permission de le garder.

-Avez-vous eu vos notes de BUSE, demanda Remus.

-Oui, répondit James. J'ai eu dix BUSE sur treize comme Sirius.

-Et toi Peter ?

-Moi j'ai eu six BUSE, couina-t-il. Et toi Remus ?

-J'ai douze BUSE.

Les dernières semaines passèrent vite. Ils avaient été achetés leurs fournitures scolaires. Le matin, Togo se réveilla en se disant qu'il était déjà le premier septembre. Ils allaient partir sans lui. Les quatre Maraudeurs étaient entrai déjeuné à toute vitesse et allèrent s'habiller.

-Au revoir Togo. On se reverra cet été, dit James en le caressant.

-Bye mon beau toutou, dit Sirius.

-Bye Togo, dirent les deux autres puis, ils partirent en voiture vers Londres.


	2. Bêtises, bêtises et Poudlard

Bêtises, bêtises et Poudlard

Harry décida de partir à Poudlard lui aussi. Il ouvra la fenêtre de la chambre de son père puis descendit sur le terrain et partit vers la forêt.

Harry courait puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-Et si je m'inscris à Poudlard.

Il se transforma en humain puis fit apparaître un parchemin. Il parla en elfique puis une mésange vient se poser sur son doigt. Il lui arracha une plume délicatement puis se fit une entaille pour pouvoir écrire avec son sang. La lettre finit, il la donna à la mésange qui partit. Harry se dit qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de nouveau livre puisque c'était les même que l'année qu'il avait quitté. Toute ses choses était dans son pendentif alors s'était moins pire. Il prononça quelques mots en elfique puis une licorne blanche comme la neige arriva. Savoir parler elfique était super. Il l'enfourcha puis lui partit au galop vers Poudlard.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il courait puis une tour se dessinait à l'horizon. Il arrivait à Poudlard. Il commençait à avoir vraiment mal au dos. Ses blessures n'était pas tout t'a fait refermé. Il passèrent au trot puis il vit Hagrid sortir de l'école.

-Bonjour ! Que venez-vous faire à Poudlard ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu, dit Hagrid.

-Je suis venu pour rencontrer Albus Dumbledore pour être élève ici.

-À d'accord. Alors c'est toi qui à envoyer la petite mésange.

-Oui, dit Harry en souriant.

-D'accord. Mon dieu !

-Quoi ?

-Rien c'est juste que tu ressembles vraiment à un élève que je connais.

-Je sais.

-Il est dans son bureau. Je vais venir te montrer il est où.

-Oh, pas besoin je sais où sait, j'ai juste besoin du mot de passe.

-C'est Carte chocogrenouille.

-Merci.

Il descendit de Beauty (il la nommer comme ça) et partit vers le bureau. Arriver devant la porte, il frappa et entendit « entrer ». Harry entra.

-Bonjour, dit le directeur.

Harry le regarda. Il était plus jeune que dans le présent. Sa barbe et ses cheveux étaient un peu plus courts et il avait moins de trait dans le visage.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Euh… j'aimerai m'inscrire à Poudlard et passer en sixième année.

-D'accord mais pourquoi le registre ne t'a pas inscrit ?

-Parce que j'étais au Etats-Unis. Je vivais là-bas, seul car mes parents sont morts lorsque j'avais un an.

Mais je suis un sorcier car ma mère l'était mais mon père était…

-Un moldu !

-Non. Un démon-sorcier.

-D'accord. Mais tu devras me montrer de quoi tu es capable pour passer en sixième.

-O.K.

Harry sortit sa baguette puis décida de faire un Patronus. Le cerf argenté sortit et alla vers le directeur impressionner.

-Très bien et depuis combien de temps savez-vous faire un Patronus corporel ?

-Depuis mes treize ans.

-Treize ans !

-Oui.

-Bon d'accord alors tu iras directement en sixième. Tu t'appelles ?

-Harry…, trouve un nom, Jedusor.

Merde, merde, merde de merde. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Dumbledore le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il regrettait devoir pris ce nom. Alors le directeur pensera que je suis le fils de Voldemort. Merde mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris !

-D'accord alors nous allons rajouter votre nom à la liste. Les élèves vont bientôt arriver.

Harry hocha la tête et partit. Il n'en revenait pas. Il s'était fait parenté au seigneur des ténèbres.

Le soir, les élèves arrivèrent avec le sourire aux lèvres. Harry attendait en avant de la table des professeurs. Il soupira. Dès que tout le monde s'assit, les premières années arrivèrent en avant de lui et que le choixpeau ai chanté sa chanson. Dumbledore se leva. (SILENCE !)

-Bonjour chers élèves. Une autre année s'annonce. Nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève qui va passer en sixième et qui viens des Etat-Unis. Je demande d'accueillir Harry Jedusor.

Sirius se leva un peux pour voir qui c'était. Dès qu'il reconnut le garçon du magicobus, il ne le quitta pas des yeux. Les trois autres maraudeurs regardaient leur ami bizarrement. Harry s'avança, s'assit sur le banc et le professeur McGonagall posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

_Bon ! Tu seras difficile à placer._

Je sais déjà tout ça, pensa Harry.

_Tu as plein de qualité de serpentard et tu es un Jedusor. Tu l'as dans ton sang._

C'est n'importe quoi.

_Tu crois. J'ai vu que tu viens du futur, _Harry s'étouffa presque, _et que tu es un Potter mais je ne le dirait pas ni à Dumbledore ni à qui que soit. Alors tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor mais tu as du sang du seigneur des ténèbres alors…non je ne sait pas. Ta maison était Gryffondor mais tu sembles ressembler beaucoup plus à serpentard. _

Tu m'envoie à serpentard je te tue.

_Ce que je disais mais disons que tu es le plus dur. Je vois toutes les difficultés que tu as affrontées mais tu sais pourquoi tu as du sang de serpentard ? Moi je dit c'est à cause de ton transfert de pouvoir lorsque tu avais un an. Mais voyons. Où on pourrait te placer. D'accord je crois avoir choisi. _SERPENTARD !

NON ! pensa Harry.

GRYFFONDOR JE VEUX DIRE ! s'écria le choixpeau.

Harry fut soulagé au plus au point. Il partit en direction de sa table puis vit Sirius lui faire un signe de la main. Dès qu'il s'assit, la répartition des premières commença. Après le dernier, Dumbledore se leva encore une fois et dit : Bonne appétit ! Puis le festin arriva. Sirius commença à expliquer où il avait rencontrer Harry qui écoutait tout de même.

-Alors tu viens des Etat-Unis ! Où exactement ? demanda Remus.

-De San Francisco.

-T'as-tu un surnom ? demanda James.

-Oui, j'en ai plein. Mais les plus utilisé sont Grand-Pas, Gondor, Mordor (je sais, je sais les trois c'est dans le seigneur des anneaux mais j'avait aucune autre idée) Dark Shade, Divano, Cathar et Enaro.

-Tu en as des surnoms, dit Peter.

-Oui, répondit Harry en essayant de ne pas lui sauter au cou pour l'étrangler.

Après le festin, ils partirent pour aller au dortoir. Harry dormait dans le même dortoir que les maraudeurs. Dès qu'il se coucha, le sommeil l'empoigna.


	3. Ennuie et chanson

Ennuie et chanson

Je commence à parler au JE d'ac ? Ok la raison c ke chu fatiguer fak… c pour ca

Notre premier cours était potion. Au moins, je n'aurais pas Rogue. James s'assit avec Sirius, Lupin avec Peter et moi avec une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds. Le cours commença. Mon dieu c'est une manie d'être désagréable en potion. Il n'arrête pas de nous enlever des points comme Rogue. Au bout de vingt minutes, je n'en peu plus. Je me lève et Bougue (c'est le nom du prof ben oui j'ai aucune inspiration) me demande :

-Quelque chose ne va pas M. Jedusor ?

Tout le monde me regardait.

-Oui. Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous sur nous, les Gryffondors ?

-Je ne m'acharne pas sur vous c'est juste que je fais régner la discipline. C'est tout !

-Ben vous, vous ne l'avez sûrement pas cette stupide discipline ! C'est pas nous qui en a besoin mais vos saloperies de serpent !

Tout le monde eu le souffle coupé. Les maraudeurs me regardaient avec un mélange de surprise et d'admiration. Le professeur était bouché bée. (CASSÉ LOL dzl) Personne ne lui avait parlé comme ça.

-Retenue une semaine ! s'exclama Bougue.

-C'est pas grave ! Je n'aurai qu'à les sécher.

Tout le monde me regarda les yeux ronds. (Houlà là ! Se révolte le petit Harry)

-Ah oui ben un mois !

Trouve une réplique, vite.

-Et si je vous disais d'aller au diable avec vos retenues !

-TROIS MOIS DE RETENUE ET, il prit un parchemin griffonna quelque chose, le roula, le scelle et me le tendit, VOUS ALLEZ VOIR LE DIRECTEUR AVEC CECI !

Je rangea mes affaires dans mon sac, prit le parchemin et partit vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivé devant la statue, je prononça le nom de passe puis cogne à la porte.

-Oui.

J'entra. Le directeur me regarda surprit puis je lui tendit le rouleau et m'assit. Il le descella et commença à lire. Dès qu'il eu fini de lire, il me regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi lune.

-Je vois que tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père euh… Tom.

Je décidai de jouer le jeu puisque j'ai été assez con pour prendre ce nom.

-Vous avez raison professeur. Je ressemble énormément à mon père.

Le directeur semblait assez surprit que j'ai avouer mon « faux » lien de parenté avec Lord Voldemort.

-D'accord. Donc j'avais raison.

-Parfaitement.

-Bon ! Mais pourquoi n'ai-tu pas à Serpentard alors ?

-Pour la bonne raison que je ne voulais pas et vous avez dû remarquer que au début le choixpeau à crier Serpentard mais après il a crié Gryffondor. Bon je peux y aller ?

-Une minute ! C'est vrai que vous avez contre dit le professeur Bougue ?

-Oui.

-Que vous l'avez offensé ?

-Oui.

-Et que vous avez répliquer ?

-Oui.

-D'accord alors vous aurez les retenues. Je suis désoler mais je ne peux rien faire sauf vous ôtez deux mois.

-D'accord et merci.

Sur ce, je me leva et alla dîner. Les maraudeurs étaient déjà là. Dès que je m'assis, Remus me dit :

-Mais tu es fou !

-Fou mais vraiment cool, dit Sirius.

-Cool ! Tu veux dire brillamment cool ! enrichi James.

Je rougis un peu par le compliment que mon parrain et que mon père venait de me faire.

-Mais il a risqué gros. Trois mois de retenues. Ça passe dans le livre des records de Poudlard et déjà tu es nouveau et c'était ton premier cours.

-Dumbledore m'a donné un mois seulement. Il en a ôté deux.

-ah ! D'accord !

Mon mois de colle se passa assez bien. En divination, il fallait écrire une chanson sur nos sentiments pour pouvoir lire l'avenir dans la chanson.

-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, dis-je après être sortit de la classe.

-Ça va nous prendre une éternité, soupira Sirius

-Ouais. T'as bien raison, dit James.

Cela faisait une semaine que je n'avais rien fait. Aucune idée ne me venait en tête.

-Écrire sur nos sentiments ! m'exclamais-je. Ben oui !

C'était demain qu'il fallait le chanter devant tout le monde. Je ferma les yeux pour me calmer soudain je compris mes sentiments. Je les écoutai puis je commençai à écrire.

Le lendemain, j'arrive en cours de divination. J'avais fini de composer.

-Alors aujourd'hui vous devez nous chanter vos chansons pour que je puisse voir votre avenir. Allez ! M. Achou c'est à vous de commencer.

Après trois quarts d'heure, plusieurs avait passé puis elle dit :

-M. Jedusor. C'est à vous.

Je me leva et alla en avant. Mes amis me regardaient et avait hâte de voir la réaction du professeur même s'ils ne savaient pas que la chanson bouleverserait tout le monde surtout eux puis je commença : (je ne les pas inventer. C Seul au monde de Corneille)

_On dit souvent que j'ai l'air d'avoir  
Tout pour moi mais c'est sans savoir  
Des fantômes qui me hantent  
Et les requiems que je me chante  
Je joue au dur chaque jour qui passe  
Et les pierres de chaque mur un jour se cassent  
Je suis peut-être la roche qu'on croit  
Mais je suis plus fragile que je veux qu'on voie  
Maman m'a dit avant de partir :  
Montre jamais tes faiblesses et dans le pire  
Reste fort ravale tes larmes  
Car ta fierté restera ta plus belle arme  
Donc je sais rire quand il le faut  
Mais faut pas croire je craque dès qu'on m' tourne le dos  
Je marche droit pour ne pas plier  
D'ailleurs je chante souvent pour ne pas crier  
Quand je pense à la vie  
J'fais face à mes nuits  
Chaque jour qui se lève me dit que... _

Je suis seul au monde  
Y'a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde  
Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde  
Je me sens seul au monde

J'hais Noël et toutes ses bêtes fêtes  
De famille et tout ce qui rappelle ma plus belle vie  
Je suis jaloux de vous les chanceux  
Qui prenez votre chair et votre sang pour acquis  
J'ai horreur de votre pitié  
Je prends très mal votre générosité  
Ca fait déjà un bout que je me suffis  
C'est pas vrai mais pour être fort c'est ça que je me dis  
Quoi qu'il arrive il faut que je reste dans mon rôle  
Quoi qu'il arrive il faut pas que je perde mon contrôle  
Je pense à moi avant le reste du monde

_Car avec les années je me suis rendu compte  
Que si c'est pas moi ce sera personne _

_Pas moi ni toi ni personne  
Ici-bas c'est chacun pour soi _

_Pour les pauvres et fiers solitaires comme moi  
Quand je pense à ma vie  
Seul face à mes nuits  
Chaque jour qui se lève me dit que...  
_

_Je suis seul au monde  
Y'a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde  
Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde  
Je me sens seul au monde  
_

_Je suis seul au monde  
Y'a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde  
Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde  
Je me sens seul au monde _

Des fois je trouve l'amour dans les yeux de l'une  
Des fois je trouve un jour dans les bras de l'autre  
À partir de se moment, je regarda les maraudeurs.

_Et à toutes celles qui m'aiment encore,  
Qui m'aiment à tort, qui m'aiment trop fort  
Je vous dois ma survie, merci encore  
Cela n'engage que nous _

Je suis seul au monde  
Y'a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde  
Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde  
Je me sens seul au monde

_Je suis seul au monde  
Y'a rien à faire, je suis seul au monde  
Je peux plus me taire, je suis seul au monde  
Je me sens seul au monde _

Quoi qu'il arrive  
Quoi qu'il arrive  
Seul au monde, quoi qu'il arrive...  
Seul au monde...

Tout le monde était bouché bée. J'alla m'asseoir et donna ma chanson à Jojo (le professeur). La cloche sonna. Je me leva, prit mes affaires et partit de la classe. J'était le seul à avoir bouger. Tous les élèves n'avaient pas bougés. Je me rendis en métamorphose. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était arrivé et installer. McGonagall commença son cours mais tous les élèves me jetaient des coups d'œil. Le professeur le remarqua :

-Mais pourquoi jetez-vous des coups d'œil à Jedusor ?

Personne ne répondit.

-Allez. J'attends une réponse.

Je me levai puis dit aux élèves :

-Écouter. Arrêter de me regarder comme ça ! Elle a voulu qu'on écrit une chanson sur nos sentiments… ben c'est ce que j'ai fait !

Puis je m'assis.

Merci aux reviews et a tout ceux ki me donne des idées je vous dit un gros merci et si vous avez des adresses MSN et ke vous vous voulez parlez ou autre (je c ke sur MSN on peut trouver nimporte ki et mentir mais bon) on pourrait chater ou autre. Tk... dites moi se ke vous penser et ne vs inquiété po je suis po une psychopathe ... euh... ben en fait je sais po trop je crois po tk... si vous voulez c vous bon! le prochain chapitre est déjà fait mais je vous laisse un peu ak celui-ci puis je mets lautre! Bye bye

shadowdeyso

PS: Si sur dautre site vous voyez mes histoires mais écrits par Shadow, Shadow white ou Dey Sparrow(bon jarrive pas à minscrire alors ce nom est à venir) et bien c moi!


	4. Nouvelle amitié

Nouvelle amitié

-DEBOUT !

BANG !

Harry et James venaient de tomber par terre, Remus se réveilla en sursaut et Peter… ben Peter dormait encore.

-MAIS T'ES MALADE PATMOL ! POURQUOI T'A FAIT BONG SANG !

James criait sur un Sirius mort de rire. Personne n'avait vu Harry se lever et partir dans la salle de bain. Il revient avec un seau d'eau glacé avec une dizaine de glaçon, se mit derrière son parrain puis déversa son contenu sur sa malheureuse victime. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! C'EST FROID! AU SECOUR !

Il partit en courrant hors de la chambre. Le reste des maraudeurs réveillé (oui car Peter dort toujours) riait à en mourir (oui oui ! à en mourir car tellement il riait, James n'était plus capable de respirer (sa m'ai déjà arriver)) alors que Sirius revenait en courrant dans la chambre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se réchauffer sous la douche.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ! C'EST FROID !

En fait, Harry avait prévu le coup car il avait truqué la douche pour ne donner que de l'eau froide. Soudain, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la voler laissant voir une jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts. Le voyageur temporel cessa aussitôt de rire car il avait à ce moment, sa mère devant lui. Elle était tellement belle.

-POTTER ! C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ! POURQUOI VOUS DÉRANGER TOUT LE MONDE ? BON SANG TU ES ENCORE PLUS IMMATURE QUE JE LE PENSAIS ! cria-t-elle.

Harry ne la laissa pas continuer. Il se planta devant elle et dit :

-Lily Evans je suppose.

-Tu supposes bien, répondit sa mère un peu troublée car il avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Et toi tu dois être le nouveau. Harry Jedusor s'est cela ? Celui qui s'est mis à dos le professeur de potion ?

-Exact !

-D'accord et comment tu fais pour supporter ses bouffons ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le groupe derrière lui.

-En fait, murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, je n'en sais absolument rien !

Elle lui sourit puis continua :

-Pourquoi Black criait comme ça ?

-C'est moi ! Je l'ai refroidit à sa demande puisqu'il nous a réveillé… disons… un peu brusquement.

-D'accord ! Vous ferez bien de vous habillez.

Puis elle partit. Harry se retourna pour voir le regard soulagé de Sirius, intrigué de James, étonné de Remus et endormi de Peter qui venait juste de se réveiller. La journée commençait bien.

-Oh non ! On a Potion puis après DCFM avec les serpentards ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Bon ben y faut nous préparer.

-Vos creyé ki sea on ?

-Peter ! On ne mange pas la bouche pleine et pourrais-tu répéter s'il te plait car on a rien compris !

-J'ai dit : vous croyez qu'il sera bon ?

-Ché po, répondit James songeur.

-Qui a-t-il Cornedrue ?

-J'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents hier. Ils disaient que Togo n'était plus là ! Je me demande où il est.

-Togo ? demanda innocemment Harry mais s'il était au courant.

-É oui ! Togo !

Puis sur le chemin du cachot, Sirius et James commença à lui raconter l'histoire de Togo. Harry fit mine d'être impressionné par ce loup. En fait, il souriait de l'intérieur de les voir lui donner des surnoms comme : Togo l'attrapeur des chiens ou encore loup anti-mangemort. Arrivé, ils continuèrent de parler puis le professeur Bougue arriva et les fit entré. Tous s'exécutèrent en silence. Harry prit place à coté de la fille avec qui il était la dernière fois.

-Bon je vais refaire les places. Bon… alors M. Potter avec M. Malfoy, M. Black avec Miss Black, M. Lupin avec M. Rogue, Miss. Lantel avec Miss. Lafrenière, M. Jedusor avec Miss. Evans, Miss Fredon avec M. Parkinson et M. Goyle avec M. Crabbe. Bon aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur la potion de souvenirs. Elle permet à une personne de voir les souvenirs d'une autre personne. Bon, voici les instructions alors … AU BOULOT !

Harry se leva et alla au coté de sa mère qui était parti chercher les ingrédients. Il alluma le feu et le mit à la bonne température. Lily arriva et dit après s'être assit à coté de lui :

-J'espère que tu n'ai pas déçu de travailler avec moi.

-Je te retourne la question.

-Non.

-Moi non plus.

Elle sourit puis ils se mirent au travail. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien pendant qu'ils faisaient cette potion. Remus était très étonné car d'habitude, Lily ne parlait pas en travaillant mais la se fut le contraire et elle semblait bien s'amuser. James va être fou de rage. Il entendait très bien la conversation mais ne l'écouta que discrètement jusqu'à ce qu'une question l'attire énormément.

-Pourquoi méprises-tu James ainsi ?

-Parce qu'il est immature, débile, arrogant et enfantin.

-Non je ne crois pas qu'il est comme ça. Il l'est peut-être ici mais je suis sur qu'il est tout le contraire de ce que tu dit. Je sais qu'il t'aime Lily.

-Ah oui ! Non il ne m'aime pas ! Ce n'est que pour un stupide pari qu'il veut sortir avec moi !

-Non !

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Ça se voit dans ses yeux lorsqu'il te voit ça se voit lorsqu'il te regarde et ça se voit dans sa façon de ce comporter avec toi. Il t'aime vraiment Lily et ça se voit ! Vous avez une chance que des personnes n'ont jamais eux ! Vivre votre vie dans l'insouciance de vos actes et pouvoir faire se qui vous semble bon ! Vous pouvez vous amusez sans que rien ne puisses vous arrêter. Il faut en profiter le plus possible de sa vie. Vous avez de la chance et le pourquoi qu'ils sont enfantins, c'est qu'il profite à fond de la vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu devrais faire pareil Lily.

Puis la cloche sonna. Il ramassa ses affaires, alla porter le chaudron avec leurs noms inscrit dessus sur une table puis parti.

Les maraudeurs et Harry allèrent à la salle de DCFM. Ils entrèrent et s'assirent tous ensemble. Le professeur entra quelques secondes plus tard. Il était plutôt grand et avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux gris. Un peu muscler et assez séduisant. Il balaya la classe du regard puis commença son cours.

-Bonjour. Je suis le professeur Lefranduc et je vais vous enseigner la défense contre les forces mal. Je suis un auror. Aujourd'hui, je veux voir votre niveau en matière de magie. Alors nous allons commencer par Miss Evans. Venez ici.

La concerné s'avança.

-Je vais tester votre sortilège de désarmement, expliqua-t-il puis il fit apparaître le sortilège du bouclier autour de lui. Alors maintenant essayer de percer mon bouclier.

-Expeliarmus !

Le sortilège fut bloqué par le bouclier. L'auror afficha un sourire et dit :

-Bien Miss Evans. Vous êtes forte ! Vous avez largement le niveau. Bon, M. Black ! À vous !

Tout le monde passer puis il resta Harry. Il s'avança. Il s'était beaucoup entraîner cet été après la mort de Sirius. Il avait passé au second cycle alors l'utilisation de la magie n'était plus interdite. Voulant se préparer à tout, il avait pratiqué la magie sans baguette et les formules informulées. Le temps était venu de voir qu'elle était ça vrai force maintenant. S'il voulait battre Voldemort, il devait se battre. Rendu sur l'estrade, il se plaça devant l'auror qui venait de remettre le sortilège pour qu'il soit aussi puissant qu'au début.

-Allez-y M. Jedusor.

-Expeliarmus.

Le sort passa au travers du bouclier comme si rien ne lui barrait la route. Le professeur le reçu de plein fouet et se cogna contre le mur. Il se releva et regarda dans les yeux de son élève. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle force et une telle détermination.

-M. Jedusor ! Je n'ai jamais vu cela de toute ma vie. Personne n'avait réussit à briser mon sortilège sauf l'auror François Potter et Dumbledore. C'était vraiment impressionnant. Vous avez une grande force.

La cloche sonna.

-Bon, vous n'aurez aucun devoir mais demain, nous verrons les duels. Bonne journée à tous.

Tout le monde sorti.

-Comment t'a fait ça ? demanda Sirius les yeux ronds.

-J'ai fait se qu'il me demandait et alors ?

-Et alors ! Mais c'est un auror et tu l'as entendu ! Jamais personne n'avait réussi à défaire son bouclier sauf le père de James et Dumbledore ! Ne me dit pas que ça ne te fait rien !

-Je m'en fous Sirius ! La seule chose que je veux c'est de devenir assez fort pour survivre… pour vivre.

Puis il planta les maraudeurs au milieu du couloir et partit à la salle commune de gryffondor.


	5. Le nouveau couple

Le nouveau couple

Harry se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se sentait impuissant dans le monde où il était. Pourquoi devait-il tout garder pour lui ? Jamais il ne réussirait à garder cela pour lui pendant tout le temps qu'il allait trouver. Première question : pourquoi était-il ici ? N'y tenant plus, il se leva pour aller faire un tour. Il traversa les couloirs sans but précis puis se retrouva près du lac. Son regard alla se perdre dans l'horizon, entre la terre et le ciel. Le ciel ! Son meilleur ami ici ! Jamais il n'avait sentit un si vide en lui. En y réfléchissant bien, il pouvait arrangé ce vide. S'il devenait plus fort que Tom et qu'il le tuait ici, dans cette époque, peut-être pourrait-il vivre une vie normale. Une vie avec ses parents. Il regarda l'étoile de Sirius.

-J'ai besoin de toi ! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? Tout est de ma faute !

-De qui tu parles, demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour voir James s'approcher de lui.

-De personne James. Ne t'inquiète pas !

-Je ne crois pas moi. Cela m'étonnerait que tu ne parles de personne.

-S.T.P. James, ne te mêles pas de ça !

-Pourquoi ? insista-t-il. Pourquoi ? Cela te ferait du bien de parler un peu.

-Non ! Désoler James mais je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas en parler.

Sur ce, il partit en courant dans la forêt.

Il courrait depuis combien de temps, ça, il l'ignorait mais il voulait partir, partir de ce monde de malheur, il voulait mourir. Mourir en paix. Il s'assit sur une pierre et laissa ses larmes couler. Soudain, un majestueux cerf apparu entre les branches. Sachant qui c'était, il se leva et continua à courir mais l'animal le suivit et le coupa.

-James bon sang ! Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Comment savais-tu que c'était moi, demanda l'animagus après s'être transformé.

-Je le sais c'est tout. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je veux être seul là.

- Mais t'es malade ! Tu ne connais même pas la forêt.

-LAISSE-MOI JAMES !

Harry, à la plus grande surprise de James, se transforma en un grand loup gris aux nuances blanc et noirs et aux yeux vert émeraude pour s'enfuir encore plus loin. James était pétrifié par se qu'il venait de voir. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'Harry soit un animagus qui l'est choqué mais de la ressemblance avec Togo. Non ! On aurait dit Togo. C'est impossible. Comment Harry aurait-il pu affronter et les sauver de Voldemort sous sa forme d'animagus. Plonger dans ses réflexion, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était déjà rendu à Poudlard et qu'il y entrait. Lorsque James fut dans son lit, il se promit de lui demander et s'il niait, il vérifier son dos pour voir s'il y avait la cicatrice. Demain, il saurait.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla un peu avant Sirius, ce qui était un exploit. Il regarda le lit d'Harry qui était encore vide. James alla prendre une douche, s'habilla puis alla déjeuner. Il croisa Lily qui sortait de son dortoir, sûrement pour le même objectif que lui.

-Salut Lily ! Ça va ?

-Non Potter je ne veux pas… quoi !

-Je viens de te demander si tu as bien dormi ?

-Euh…, elle semblait prit au dépourvu, oui toi ?

-Mouais, j'ai déjà connu mieux, est-ce que tu as vu Harry ?

-Oui, il vient de descendre.

-Merci !

Le sorcier se dirigea au pas de course vers la grande salle. Se pourrait-il qu'il ai grandit ? Non voyons Lily. C'est James Potter, l'immature, le populaire, le mignon merde mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Li ? Tu lui fais la publicité maintenant. En fait, il a peut-être grandit.

-HARRY !

-James. Ça va ? lui demanda Harry pendant que James s'assoyait à la table.

-Oui et toi ? Ça va mieux ?

-Oui merci. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose en particulier.

-J'aimerais que tu sois franc avec moi.

-D'accord.

-Es-tu Togo ?

Un silence s'installa, il semblait hésiter. Puis il dit :

-Oui. C'est moi. C'est moi Togo. Celui que tu as connu cet été.

James lui adressa un grand sourire puis dit :

-Alors on te doit la vie !

-Vous ne me devez rien du tout, répondit un peu trop brusquement le concerné mais James pu voir de la douleur dans ses yeux. Désoler mais je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que vous me devez quelque chose car c'est faux. OK ?

-Ok.

Ils finirent leur déjeuner en silence avant que James demande :

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais hier soir ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça.

-En fait, c'est très rare que ça m'arrive. J'essaye surtout que cela n'arrive pas mais parfois, je craque.

-C'est normal ! Moi aussi je craque parfois. Je ne te comprends pas du tout et j'aimerais devenir toi pour pouvoir voir à quoi tu penses et comment est ta vie.

Il se tourna vers Harry qui le regardait effrayé.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? C'est vrai ce que je dis.

-Justement ! Un conseil, n'essaye jamais mais JAMAIS de prendre ma place même si c'est pour essayer de me comprendre.

-Pourquoi ? Tu aurais des choses à cacher ? dit James avec un œil suspicieux.

-Tout le monde à ses secrets mais moi c'est encore pire ! S.T.P promets-moi de ne jamais essayer !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Promets-le moi car je ne veux pas te voir mourir.

-D'accord je te le promets.

Cependant, il croisa ses doigts sous la table. Harry soupira et continua de manger mais tous les deux fut bientôt entouré du reste des maraudeurs.

-Alors comment allez-vous vous deux ? Bien dormi ?

-Oui et vous ? Répondirent le père et le fils.

-Très bien ! Eh Harry ! Tu te couches tard et tu te lèves de bonne heure. Jamesie, comment as-tu pu te lever avant moi ?

-Eh bien Siri. Tu sais la petite chose à coté de mon lit ne sert pas à décorer. Non ! Ça s'appelle un réveil matin. Tu l'enclenches et il te réveillera à l'heure que tu veux.

-HEIN ! PAS VRAI !

-Sirius baisse le ton S.T.P.

-Où est Harry ? demanda Remus en le cherchant des yeux.

Harry venait de quitter la grande salle sans que les maraudeurs ne le remarque. Cependant, il ne vit pas une personne se lever de la table voisine et le suivre.

-J'en sais rien, il était là il y a une minute.

-Ben là, y est plus là !

-J'avais pas remarquer !

-Arrêter tous les deux. Il connaît le chemin maintenant alors pas de risque qu'il se perdre, rassura Remus.

-Mouais, dit James pas trop convaincu.

-Jedusor !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Mmmmm… laisse-moi réfléchir… pourquoi pas… toi !

-Pardon !

-T'a bien compris. C'est toi que je veux.

-Eh bien, tu ne m'auras pas.

-J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.

-Laisse-moi remédier à la situation. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai autre chose à faire ! Au revoir !

Dès qu'il fut assez loin, elle murmura :

-Je t'aurais ! Compte sur moi !

Lorsque Harry entra dans la salle commune, il vit sa mère assise devant le feu, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Salut Lily ! Ça va ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Super.

-Oh est-ce que tu as rencontré James car il voulait te parler ?

-Oui. Alors ? demanda Harry.

-Alors quoi ? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Tu trouves James comment ?

-Toujours le même !

-Mouais c'est ça !

-Mais c'est vrai !

-Je sais que tu l'aimes mais tu as peur d'être dans son tableau de chasse mais je te l'assure, il t'aime vraiment !

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Je te l'ai dit en cours de potion. Dans ses yeux quand il te regarde. Lily, je t'en supplie, laisse-lui une chance, une toute petite chance. S'il ne change pas, je reconnaîtrais mon erreur et je te laisserais tranquille.

Elle réfléchit puis dit :

-D'accord, je vais lui laisser une chance. La prochaine fois qu'il me le demande, je dit oui.

-Merci, merci, merci, merci.

Puis il partit en courant vers la grande salle mais il trouva les maraudeurs dans le couloir près de la salle commune. « Ouf ! Je n'aurais pas à faire tout ce chemin. »

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites aujourd'hui ?

-En fait, rien de spécial. James va demander ENCORE à Evans de sortir avec lui et elle va dire ENCORE non !

-Encore ? demanda innocemment Harry.

-Il lui demande depuis la quatrième année si elle veut sortir avec lui mais à chaque fois, elle dit non. Il recommence à tous les jours mais elle ne veut pas, expliqua Remus.

-Mais je l'aime pour de vrai ! gémit le concerné.

-On sait Jamesie ! Mais je te parie qu'elle va dire non !

« Tu n'aurais pas dû Sirius, pensa Harry tout content de la bêtise de son parrain. »

-Moi je te parie 10 gallions qu'elle va dire oui, paria le voyageur temporelle.

-10 GALLIONS ! Parie tenu !

Il frappa dans sa la main d'Harry.

-J'ai 10 gallions ! J'ai 10 gallions !

« Attends de voir c'est qui qui va avoir les 10 gallions, Sirius, se dit sadiquement Harry, un sourire au lèvres. »

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune et James se dirigea vers Lily.

-Lily, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie ! Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ?

-D'accord !

-J'ai gagné Harry tu vois elle… QUOI !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-D'accord James. Je veux bien te laisser une chance mais ne la gâche pas !

-Merci Lily.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement.

-J'ai gagné Siri ! murmura Harry.


	6. Cruel mais réel

Cruel mais réel

-ÉH ! Les gars !

-Quoi James ?

Tout le monde était dans la salle commune. Sirius et Remus jouait au échec, Peter regardait la partie, Lily lisait et Harry dormait sur le fauteuil. James venait d'arriver avec une lettre dans les mains alors que Sirius perdait à nouveau.

-J'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents et ils veulent que vous veniez chez nous pour les vacances de Noël.

-Je vais demander à mes parents si je peux, répondit Lily.

-Moi aussi, répondit le loup-garou.

-Moi je n'ai pas besoin de demander.

-Moi je ne pourrais pas, dit Peter. Mes parents m'ont avertis avant que je vienne à Poudlard. On doit aller en Égypte.

-Et toi Harry tu vas-tu pouvoir…, commença James en se tournant vers le concerné. Ah ! Il dort.

Il se rapprocha de lui et l'entendit murmurer :

-Non. Ne faites pas ça.

-Harry ?

Mais le sorcier continuait à cauchemarder. James le prit par les épaules et le secoua doucement.

-Harry ! Harry ! Réveille-toi !

Soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent faisant sursauter son père.

-Bon sang Harry ! Tu m'as fait peur.

-Désoler James. Je… je faisais un cauchemar.

-Oui j'ai vu ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda un Harry encore endormit qui ne comprenait juste à moitié ce qu'on lui disait.

-Je me demandais si tes parents seraient d'accord pour que tu puisses venir chez moi pour les vacances de Noël.

À la plus grande surprise des maraudeurs et de Lily, Harry eu un petit rire.

-James ! Ma mère n'est pas en position de me dire quoi ce soit et mon père… qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Il n'a pas à m'interdire quoi ce soit. ! Il n'a et n'aura aucun pouvoir sur moi !

Désoler papa mais là je parle de mon faux père. Mon dieu que c'est compliqué d'avoir deux pères

-Pourquoi ta mère n'est plus n'est pas en position de te dire quoi que ce soit ? demanda Sirius.

Mais Harry ne lui répondit pas et dit :

-Attend James je vais me le demander. Euh… Oui je suis d'accord. Maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais dormir encore un peu.

Personne ne continua l'étrange discussion sur les parents de Harry ou plutôt sur ses faux parents.

-Mais qui voilà ! s'exclama Malfoy. Potter et ses chienchiens.

-Mais qui voilà ! Malfoy et ses copains mangemorts.

-Laisse James. Il n'en vaut pas la peine, résonna Remus. Ne lui répond pas.

-Eh Potter où est ta bien aimé sang bourbe ? Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui.

Avant que James aie pu se ruer sur Malfoy, celui-ci se retrouvait coucher sur le dos, à terre, se tenant le nez et Harry qui était debout devant lui, les poings abaisser mais ont savaient que c'était lui qui avait frappé le serpentard.

-Écoute-moi bien Malfoy, ne les insulte pas et ne les touchent plus sinon tu vas tant mordre les doigts et tu viendras me supplie pour que j'arrête de te faire souffrir. Même ton maître sera minable devant moi. J'espère que tu as bien comprit. Maintenant vas t'en et que je ne te revois plus !

-Mon père va en entendre parler et poursuivra tes parents je te le jure.

Le concerné éclata de rire.

-Malfoy, ton père ne pourra rien du tout contre le mien, malheureusement. Je m'en fou que tu le poursuives car lorsqu'il sera six pieds sous terre… je vais fêter une année entière et, il se tourna les bras ouvert vers les curieux qui s'était arrêté, je vous inviterais tous à faire la fête. On se soûlera jusqu'à en être malade et à chaque jour on recommencera et on se couchera tard le matin, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Malfoy, alors tu vois ! Je m'en fous complètement et même j'aiderais ton père à l'arrêter si tu veux. Cependant, en attendant, tiens toi loin des maraudeurs et de Lily car sinon tu verrais que je peux ressembler à mon criss de foutu père. Ok ?

Malfoy ne répondit pas. Alors Harry prit ça pour un oui.

-Bonne fouine très bonne fouine. Tu vois, lorsque tu veux, tu peux comprendre et faire de judicieux choix même si je suis sûr que se sera ton dernier.

Puis il passa à côté de lui, suivit par les maraudeurs.

-Eh bien, tu ne lui as pas fais de cadeaux, s'exclama Sirius.

-Et tu sembles détester particulièrement ton père. On pourrait savoir pourquoi ?

-Non. Vous allez le savoir peut être un jour mais pas maintenant.

-En tout, j'ai faim allons manger.

-T'a toujours faim Sirius.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent. Peter et Sirius attrapèrent tous ce qu'il pouvait atteindre. Lily s'approcha s'assit à côté de James et l'embrassa. Après James ne pouvait enlever le béat sourire qu'il avait sur le visage.

-Lily mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Mon frère, arrête de sourire comme un idiot. Lily, s'es toi qui l'as mit comme ça alors fait le sortir de là !

-James, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Je te trompe avec Malfoy.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le cou de James tourna à une vitesse fulgurante vers sa dulcinée.

-KKKKEEEEEEOOOOIIIIII !

-Enfin une réaction et plus ce sourire.

-T'inquiète James c'était pour rire.

-Ben la prochaine fois prend quelque chose d'autre ok ?

-D'ackodac.

-Harry ? Ça va tu es tout pâle, fit remarquer Peter.

-Harry ? Harry !

Mais celui-ci ne les écoutait plus. Il regardait le journal ouvert de la personne en diagonal de lui. La date. Cette date. Cela faisait trois mois. Trois mois à souffrir en silence. Trois mois à ne plus vouloir vivre. Trois mois à se battre contre sa conscience et son cœur. Sans même sans rendre compte, Harry tremblait et mis sa main sur son poignait gauche et caressa doucement ses veines à travers ses manches. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un couteau dans le cœur. Non, même cela faisait moins mal.

-HARRY !

Le concerné tourna sont regard vitreux vers les maraudeurs qui le regardaient, inquiets.

-Je… je vais prendre l'air un peu.

-Tu veux qu'on vienne ?

-Non non… ça va aller.

Il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle. Cependant, Remus avait remarqué son geste sur son poignet. Ce pouvait-il qu'il est déjà essayé de… non pas lui. Pourtant, il avait un doute. Ses yeux avaient toujours été remplit de tristesse, de haine et de douleur. Il avait suivit le regard de Harry et il avait vu la date. Son comportement avait un rapport avec la date, ça il en était sûr. Il se promit de voir s'il avait raison. Aujourd'hui, il y avait cours donc, il allait lui demander en potion. Lorsque les maraudeurs arrivèrent en potion, il chercha Harry des yeux mais ne le vit nulle part.

-Dit Remus, pourquoi Harry n'est pas là ?

-Je n'en sais rien James.

Là, il commençait à s'inquiéter. La journée passa à une vitesse folle et toujours aucun signe d'Harry. Ils avaient vraiment peur. Les garçons avaient cherché dans toute l'école. Ce ne fut que vers dix heures du soir alors qu'ils cherchaient sur la carte des maraudeurs, que Harry rentra dans la salle commune. James et Sirius se jetèrent sur lui pour avoir des explication alors que Remus, lui s'approchait doucement avec la ferme intention de voir si son hypothèse était vrai. Il se mit à gauche de Harry.

-Laissez-le tranquille ! le protégea Lily.

Ce fut à ce moment que le loup-garou prit le poignet de Harry et leva sa manche jusqu'au coude. Un silence mort s'installa et tous regardaient le bras de Harry avec horreur. De profondes blessures, du à un couteau, faisaient des lignes un peu partout sur son bras. On voyait même quelques cicatrices blanches et d'autres saignaient et d'autre non. Plusieurs venaient d'être fait mais ils y en avaient qui semblait s'être faites durant les deux ou trois mois qui venaient de précéder. Harry arracha son bras de l'emprise de Remus.

-Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'a fait ! s'exclama Sirius. Pourquoi t'a fait ça !

-C'est vrai ! Pourquoi ? Si tu avais des problèmes, pourquoi tu ne nous en avais pas parlé ? On t'aurait aidé !

-Non, cracha Harry. Non vous n'auriez pas pu m'aider car je ne peux rien dire ! Ce n'est rien du tout !

-Rien du tout ? dit Peter. Mais tu t'es mutilé. Pourquoi ?

-Ce ne sont pas de vos affaires !

-Mais…

-Non ! Je vais me coucher.

Tous ses amis restèrent sans voix. Depuis combien de temps faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ! murmura James. Remus, comment as-tu su ?

-J'ai remarquer son geste ce matin. Lorsqu'il regardait la date.

-J'arrive pas à y croire, dit Sirius. On n'a rien vu venir. RIEN !

-Je sais. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il se mutile d'après vous ?

-Je dirais trois ou quatre mois, pas plus.

-Il faut le forcer à avouer pourquoi il a fait ça ! On ne peut pas le laisser ce détruire. Si ne veut pas nous le dire, on le dit à Dumbledore.

-T'a raison.

-Allez venez.

Et ils montèrent dans le dortoir des garçons. Rendu devant la porte, James cogna. Aucune réponse. Il se tourna vers les autres puis se retourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

-Pas besoin de cogner, c'est aussi votre chambre à se que je sache.

-Harry ?

-Non, Voldemort.

Ils frissonnèrent à ce nom.

-Ce n'est qu'un stupide nom bon sang ! Les gryffondors ne sont pas aussi courageux que ça en fin de compte.

-Harry écoute. On aimerait savoir…

-Pourquoi je me suis mutilé ? C'est simple. Ma vie est un enfer. Si je serais jamais venu au monde, toutes les personnes que j'aime seraient encore de ce monde. Cependant, je ne peux mourir tout suite donc je me contente de me mutiler.

-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas te tuer tout suite ?

-Avant de me tuer, je veux tuer mon « père ».

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Trois mois aujourd'hui.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

Harry regarda son VRAI père dans les yeux. Il était couché dans son lit et les autres s'était assit près de lui mais Lily s'était assit à côté de lui.

-Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Je vais te le dire ! On m'a arraché le cœur une fois de trop.

-Arraché !

-Oui.

-Dit nous se qui s'est passé Harry. Cela te ferais du bien.

Le concerné hésita puis commença à parler.

-C'était au cours de l'été. Le premier mois, j'ai dû partir chez mon pire ennemi (voldemort pour ceux qui n'ont pas comprit). Ne me demander pas la raison. On m'a amené chez lui puis je me suis fait blessé là-bas mais quelqu'un m'a soigné. Une fille de mon âge. On était devenu amis après un temps puis on a commencé à sortir ensemble cependant, on n'avait pas le droit d'être ensemble car elle était la fille de mon ennemi. Cependant, un mois plus tard, il l'a su par je ne sais quel moyen. Il nous a fait venir à son bureau et l'a il a commencé à la traiter de tous les noms possible. Qu'elle avait déshonoré sa famille et son héritage. Ensuite, il a dit qu'il allait la punir et que la sanction était… la mort mais avant… il… il l'a…

Une larme coula de ses joues. Les autres attendirent patiemment, conscient de la douleur qu'il avait en lui.

-Il la violé, torturé et tué sous mes yeux.

Lily ne pu retenir un cri d'horreur. James et Sirius furent tellement choqués qu'ils en oublièrent de respirer, Remus lui fermait les yeux et Peter le regarda la bouche ouverte et les yeux prêts à sortir de sa tête.

-Il a violé et tué sa propre fille ! Et moi je n'ai rien pu faire. Je ne pouvais pas bouger n'y détourner les yeux. Ils m'ont forcé à regarder. C'était atroce.

-Ils ?

-Des serviteurs comme des domestiques (des mangemorts).

-Je suis désoler Harry, s'excusa James. On ne voulait pas trop te faire souffrir.

-Je vous pardonne mais c'est juste que j'aie peur de vous perdre vous aussi.

-Tu ne nous perdras pas ! Mais si tu as des problèmes ou que tu veux parler, nous sommes là d'accord. On ne te jugera pas. Promis.

-Merci mais, je veux vous avertir, à chaque fois que je dors, je revoit tout alors il se peux que je m'agite dans mon sommeil mais je vais mettre un sortilège d'insonorisation pour ne pas vous déranger ok ?

-Non ! Si tu fais un cauchemar, c'est normal et je veux t'entendre ! Je veux te protéger.

Merci papa !

-Donc si tu mets ce sort, je vais être ton pire cauchemar. D'accord.

-D'accord papa.

-J'espère que je ne suis pas comme ton père !

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu ne seras jamais comme mon père. mais plutôt tu es mon vrai père

Cependant, l'histoire se continuait. Après la mort de Danielle, il avait fait des recherches pour retourner dans le passé de quelques heures puis de quelques semaines, sans avoir besoin de retourneur de temps. Il avait trouvé une potion et un sortilège assez complexe mais il avait réussit. En fait, il l'avait un peu trop réussit et il avait atterrit à cette époque. S'il tuait Voldemort à cette époque, Danielle ne viendrait pas au monde mais de toute façon, elle était morte donc, cela ne ferait rien du tout. Il avait tellement le goût de mourir que cela en était effrayant. Mais, il devait attendre. Attendre de voir s'il peut le tuer. Tuer son beau-père.


	7. Le passé ressurgit

Harry n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il pensait à Danielle. Il regardait par la fenêtre. Bientôt, ce serait la pleine lune.

_I open my eyes **(j'ouvre mes yeux)**_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light **(J'essaie de voir mais je suis ébloui par la lumière blanche)**_

_I can't remember how **(Je ne me rappelle pas comment)**_

_I can't remember why **(Je ne me rappelle pas pourquoi)**_

_I'm lying here tonight **(Je suis allongé ici cette nuit)**_

Comment l'oublier et continuer à vivre ?

_And I can't stand the pain **(Je ne peux pas faire face à la douleur)**_

_And I can't make it go away **(Je n'arrive pas à la faire partir)**_

_No I can't stand the pain **(Non je ne supporte pas la douleur)**_

Pourquoi devait-il souffrir ? Pourquoi toujours lui ? Il aimerait mourir, partir.

_How could this happen to me **(Comment cela a-t-il pu m'arriver?)**_

_I made my mistakes **(J'ai fait mes erreurs)**_

_I've got no where to run **(Je n'avais nul part où courir)**_

_The night goes on **(La nuit s'en va)**_

_As I'm fading away **(Comme je m'efface)**_

_I'm sick of this life **(Je suis fatigue de cette vie)**_

_I just wanna scream **(Je veux juste hurler)**_

_How could this happen to me? **(Comment cela a-t-il pu m'arriver?)**_

Il ouvrit la fenêtre doucement. Cependant, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive Remus s'était réveillé et était aller réveiller James qui était près de lui. Harry se s'assit sur le rebord et regarda au loin.

_Everybody's screaming **(Tout le monde hurle)**_

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me **(J'essaie de faire sortir un son mais personne ne m'entend)**_

_I'm slipping off the edge **(Je glisse sur le bord)**_

_I'm handing by a thread **(Je ne tiens qu'à un fil)**_

_I wanna start this over again (**je veux tout recommencer)**_

-Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda James inquiet. J'espère que tu ne vas pas sauter !

-J'ai besoin de liberté James.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? répliqua Sirius.

Les quatre maraudeurs étaient réveillés.

-Je vais me détendre un peu.

À peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase qu'il se lança dans le vide.

-HARRY !

Les quatre amis se ruèrent à la fenêtre mais ils ne firent pas Harry mais un aigle royale qui volait majestueusement au-dessus du parc. James fut surprit de voir qu'il avait deux animagus.

_So I try hold onto a time when nothing mattered **(Alors j'essaye de tenir en pensant à un temps où rien n'avait d'importance)**_

_And I can't explain what happened **(Et je ne peux pas expliquer ce qui est arrivé)**_

Après un dernier regard à l'aigle, ils retournèrent se coucher un peu inquiet mais ils s'endormir et n'entendirent, pas même Remus, Harry rentrer à l'aube.

_No I can't Non **(Je ne peux pas)**_

Quelques heures plus tard, James se réveilla. Son premier réflexe se fut de tourner la tête vers le lit d'Harry. Lorsqu'il le vit vide, il se leva d'un bond et regarda partout. Aucune trace. Il ne prit pas la peine de réveiller les autres et partit en courant vers la salle commune. Vide. Il commença à paniquer. Et s'il s'était tué ? Non ! Il ne pourrait pas faire ça ! Mais il s'était bien mutiler ! Il partit en courant vers la Grande Salle sans réfléchir. Il ne rencontra personne sur le chemin. Lorsqu'il arriva, il entra en coup de vent faisant tourner quelques têtes au passage. Il regarda à la table des Gryffondors et il y vit Lily accompagner de… Harry ! James souffla. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il voulait à tout prix le protéger depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré.

-James !

Le concerné leva les yeux et vit Lily le regarder mais pas juste elle. Toutes les filles présentent le dévisageait. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit pourquoi. Il n'était habillé qu'un caleçon et d'un t-shirt. James vira au rouge et partit immédiatement dans son dortoir. Lorsqu'il arriva, les autres se réveillaient. Ils se préparèrent puis descendirent manger. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent la plupart des filles avaient le regard bloqué sur James. Sirius sembla s'en apercevoir.

-James, pourquoi la plupart des filles te regarde comme si elle t'avait vu en caleçon ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Lily.

Le concerné rougit alors que Lily, ignorant la question de Sirius, lui demanda :

-Pourquoi t'es rentré en caleçon tantôt ?

Tous ceux qui avaient entendu se tournèrent vers lui.

-KKKEEOOII ! James ! Comment ça en caleçon dans la Grande Salle ! s'écria Sirius catastrophé.

-Ben quoi ! Lorsque je me suis réveillé, Harry n'était pas dans son lit ! Je me demandais où il était et je dois avouer que j'ai un peu paniqué lorsque je ne l'avais pas trouvé alors je suis venu voir dans la grande salle.

Tout ceux qui avait entendu se que venait de dire le maraudeur furent surprit de voir Sirius se calmer instantanément. Harry les regarda en haussant un sourcil.

-Les gars, arrêtez d'essayer de me protéger, je sais me défendre.

-Non ! Tu n'es pas capable de te défendre contre toi-même Harry ! La preuve, on l'a eu hier ! cracha James d'une voix dure.

Son fils ne pu rien faire d'autre que baisser la tête.

-Depuis combien de temps que tu es devenus animagus ? murmura Remus.

-Depuis quatre mois. C'est Danielle qui me l'a prit. Elle aussi était une animagus.

-Alors il faut te trouver un nom ! S'exclama Sirius.

-Désoler, j'en ai déjà un.

-Ah oui ! C'est quoi ?

-Enaro.

-Une minute, c'est un des surnoms que tu nous as dit au début de l'année !

-Je sais.

-Alors tu as plusieurs animagus !

-Oui.

-C'est quoi les autres.

-Vous verrez.

-Oh… allez dit-le nous !

-Non. Vous allez le découvrir. Bon ben se n'est pas tout mais il faudrait penser allez en potion sinon on va être en retard et je ne croit pas que Bougue aimerait cela.

Les autres acquiescèrent puis partir vers les cachots. La potion pour lire les souvenirs était presque finit. Jamais Harry n'y avait penser mais si Lily voyait ses souvenirs cela pourrait lui nuire !

Ils entrèrent puis s'assirent à leur place alors que le professeur arrivait et claquait la porte.

-Bon aujourd'hui nous allons essaye votre potion. JE vais choisir qui va lire les souvenirs de qui.

Tout en disant cela, il avait regardé Harry. C'est alors qu'il su que sa couverture allait tomber si ses souvenirs devait être trop long. Le cours se passa sans incident alors que le fils Potter appréhendait la fin du cours.

-Bon ! Il ne reste que quelques minutes. Je vais prendre les premiers qui avaient fini et qui sont arrivé à un résultat, Miss Evans, M Jedusor, vous prendrez la potion pour lire les souvenirs de M. Jedusor.

Lily lui jeta un regard désoler. Les maraudeurs envoyaient des regards noirs à leur professeur. La jeune fille prit en peu de potion, Harry lui donna un cheveu et elle fit de même puis ils burent leurs potions. Rien ne se passa pendant plusieurs secondes mais soudain, des flashs défilèrent dans sa tête. Une lumière verte et un rire démoniaque à glacer le sang puis cela passa. Un enfant aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux émeraude qui avait environ cinq ans était assit sur le trottoir, seul, à regarder les autres enfants jouer. Une autre image arriva. Harry à treize ans entourer de détraqueurs puis soudain, l'image disparut pour être remplacé par un énorme dragon poursuivant un jeune homme sur un balai, ensuite un voile noire. Un cimetière et des personnes habiller de noir formant un cercle autour d'un homme aux yeux rouges et à la face de serpent et d'un jeune homme, les deux se battant en duel, un fil d'or joignit leurs baguettes. Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux gris nuancés d'un bleu profond qui regardait Harry. Soudain, une image passa mais elle resta beaucoup plus longtemps que les autres. Elle vit un homme tout en noir mais elle ne vit pas son visage. Il se tenait devant la jeune fille et elle vit Harry plus loin, retenus par… des mangemorts ! Puis elle vit l'homme torturer la jeune fille, puis ensuite elle s'approcha d'elle. Harry semblait crier mais elle n'entendait rien. Elle su qui était la jeune fille et se que l'homme s'apprêtait à lui faire mais contre toute attente, elle se sentit projeter loin, coupant net les souvenirs. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux embuer de larmes, elle vit Harry tremblant et le professeur qui le regardait.

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous retiré de vos souvenirs. Comment avez-vous faites ! Le temps n'était pas encore fini ! Vous auriez pu la…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Harry venait de lui attribuer un coup de poing magistral en pleine figure. Les maraudeurs se tournèrent vers Lily et vit qu'elle pleurait. Qu'avait-elle vu pour la mettre dans cet état ? Elle croisa le regard d'Harry. Elle s'attendait à des larmes mais rien. Rien du tout. La cloche sonna alors que les maraudeurs et Lily sortaient. Harry les suivit mais les dépassa et partit en DCFM. Personne n'osa demander à Lily se qu'elle avait vu. Ils repérèrent Harry lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la classe. Ils allèrent s'assirent à côté de lui. Le cours commença.

-Bon nous avons vu les duels le début de l'année. Nous avons pratiqué les sorts de défense et d'attaque mais maintenant je crois que vous êtes près pour vous battre en duel contre moi. Alors je vais commencé par… M. Jedusor ! Je veux que vous me montriez de quoi vous êtes capable. Allez au bout de vos forces !

-Suis-je obligé ? eut le culot de demander Harry qui n'était pas d'humeur à se battre.

-Oui vous êtes obligé.

Harry soupira et se leva. Les maraudeurs furent étonnés d'entendre Lily murmurer :

-Il n'aurait pas dû. Il va se faire massacrer.

Elle savait qui était l'homme dans le cimetière contre qui Harry se battait. Au début, elle n'avait pas voulu y croire mais maintenant, elle comprenait un peu pourquoi il était aussi puissant et pourquoi il semblait plus mûr que les garçons de son âge. Harry monta sur l'estrade faites à cet effet. Il se foutait que tout le monde sache qu'il était puissant ou pas. Il se foutait de révéler qui il était, en fait, il se foutait de tout. Il avait besoin de se défouler alors un duel était un excellent défouloir. Bien sûr si cela avait été Voldy, il n'aurait pas hésiter et il l'aurait tuer ou le contraire ; qui est un tout pétit peu plus probable. Il ne se mit pas en position de combat contrairement à l'auror. Allez au bout de ses forces hein ? Ben il allait être servit ! Danielle lui avait enseigné bien des choses. Tout les secret des serpentards n'avait plus de secret pour lui grâce à elle et les secrets des gryffondors grâce à sa famille ou plutôt au livre que lui avaient donné Dumbledore pour son anniversaire qui appartenait à sa famille depuis des générations puisqu'il était le dernier descendant. En fait, pas à cette époque mais à son époque oui. Il étudia un peu le comportement de l'adulte. Sa baguette parée, ses genoux plier d'un millimètre, ses épaules légèrement en avant mais le dos presque droit, le mouvement de poignet tourné vers la droite doucement. Il allait lancer soit un expelliarmus, un protego, un alohomora ou un doloris et il allait attaquer en premier. Donc, le seul choix qu'il avait était l'expelliarmus. Il avait apprit à détailler la façon dont se battait son adversaire en quelques secondes ou presque. Il avait encore quelques problèmes avec cela. Une minute lui était suffisante mais contre Voldemort se n'était pas très pratique. Il ferma les yeux, déconcertant son professeur, pour pouvoir laisser ses sens le guider. Son ouie devint un peu plus fins et ses mouvements plus souples. Divano venait de se connecter avec son esprit. Il ne transforma pas mais toutes les qualités de la panthère coulaient maintenant en lui. Il garda les yeux fermer puis dit :

-Allez-y. Je suis prêt maintenant.

L'auror haussa les épaules puis avec un expelliarmus. À peine eut-il terminé que Harry s'était tourné sur le côté pour l'éviter, les yeux toujours fermés puis d'un coup il les ouvrit. Son instinct pris le dessus et attaqua. Une vague d'eau déferla vers l'auror qui l'arrêta en la gelant et le faisant exploser et lança un expelliarmus qu'Harry se prit (en faisant exprès) mais à peine la baguette arriva dans la main de l'auror, qu'il se fit projeter sur le mur mais pas trop fort. Le professeur dressa un bouclier autour de lui qu'Harry cassa sans aucune difficulté puis reprit sa baguette d'un simple accio. L'animagus lançait des sorts à une vitesse fulgurante tel que l'auror se prit le dernier. Un expelliarmus entre les deux yeux. Celui-ci rencontra à nouveau le « magnifique » mur et sa baguette se retrouva dans la main de son élève. Celui-ci s'approcha lui, l'aida à se relever, lui donna sa baguette puis partit s'asseoir à sa place. L'auror ne parla pas pendant plusieurs minutes puis appela d'autre élèves pour se battre. Lorsque le cours fini, le professeur Lefranduc lui demanda de rester.

-Vous avez une force extraordinaire pour votre âge.

-Je ne trouve pas moi. Je suis encore trop faible à mon goût.

-Trop faible ! Mais non vous êtes trop puissant! Cela peux être dangereux.

-Je suis obligé maintenant je suis désolé mais on m'attend. Au revoir professeur.

Sur ce, il partit.

Pendant, ce temps, quelque part en Angleterre.

-Alors Dimitri, quelles nouvelles de Poudlard ?

-Mon fils, Lucius, me dit qu'un garçon très puissant est arrivé à Poudlard cette année. On dit qu'il arrive de San Franscico. Il a battu facilement leur professeur de défense les forces du mal deux fois, l'auror Lefranduc.

-Lefranduc ! C'est un très bon auror, quoi que facile à écraser. Il pourrait être rallié à notre cause. À quelle maison est-il ? Quel est le nom de ce puissant jeune homme ?

-Il est à Gryffondor et il s'appelle Harry Jedusor maître.

À ce moment, la seule chose que l'on pu entendre dans cette pièce fut le bruit d'une baguette tombant sur le sol de pierre. Lord Voldemort ressembla, pour la première fois de sa vie, à un poisson hors de l'eau.


	8. Vacances

Lily repensait encore à ses images puis elle repensa à l'histoire que Harry leur avait racontée. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas. Pourquoi voulait-il tuer son père alors que c'était Voldemort qui avait tué la jeune fille et Harry avait bien dit qu'il avait dû aller chez son ennemi et que c'était le père de Danielle. Il y avait quelque chose de plus. Minute ! Cela voudrait dire que le seigneur des ténèbres avait une fille et qu'elle avait sortit avec Harry !! Comment c'était possible ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle essayerait d'oublier cela pour l'instant. Il fallait qu'elle dorme un peu avant le lever du jour.

Dans le dortoir des maraudeurs, James n'arrivait pas à dormir. La puissance qu'Harry avait déployée contre le professeur Lefranduc était impressionnante. Il avait hâte de le présenter à son père, Thierry Potter qui était un très grand auror. Le plus célèbre de tout l'Angleterre. Quelques heures encore avant les vacances de Noël. L'animagus était heureux que Lily ait accepté de venir chez lui. Elle avait l'air bouleverser en potion lorsqu'elle avait vu les souvenirs de Harry. Qu'avait-elle vu ? C'était LA question qui dérangeait le plus James et les maraudeurs. Elle était tellement blême et elle tremblait comme une feuille. L'opinion qu'elle avait d'Harry avait sûrement changé car lorsqu'il avait affronté l'auror, elle avait dit qu'il se ferait massacrer… et s'était arrivé. L'aube commença à se lever. Après se fut le tour aux maraudeurs de se réveiller… en retard. Ce fut Remus qui beugla que le train partait dans une heure. Leur valise n'était pas faite et ils devaient se préparer. Alors commença une course contre la montre. Chacun cherchant ses affaires. Contrairement aux autres, Harry s'assit su le lit et les regarda faire en souriant.

-Toi aussi tu n'as pas fait ta valise Harry ! fit remarquer Sirius. Alors arrête de rire et va la faire.

-Je vais attendre que vous ayez fini, répondit-il.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que !

-Quelle bonne réponse, dit James ironiquement.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient prêts sauf Harry. Son père et son parrain commencèrent à dire quelques remarques comme « Toujours écouter un maraudeur » ou « Les maraudeurs ont toujours raison » Pour mettre fin à leur tirade, Harry leva sa baguette, murmura quelques mots puis en quelques secondes sa valise fut prête. Il la rétrécit puis la mit dans sa poche.

-On y va sinon on va manquer le train.

Et il les planta là. Pourquoi, il ne l'a pas dit avant ?

-Euh… les gars. On ferait mieux d'y aller car ils nous restent dix minutes.

Les gars prirent exemple sur Harry, rétrécirent leur valise puis couru hors du dortoir vers le quai. Le train s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Il entrèrent en catastrophe. Quelques secondes plus tard, le train était en marche.

Durant le voyage, James et Sirius parlaient ensemble, Remus et Lily étaient en grande conversation sur un livre, Peter les écoutait et Harry regardait par la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. Il espérait surtout que ses grands-parents ne sachent rien sur les Jedusor car sinon, cela n'allait pas être bon sauf peut-être s'il était Togo. Ses parents le rejetteraient s'il venait par savoir se que représentait son nom d'emprunt. Il avait fait une erreur en acceptant. Il n'avait plus le courage de revenir chez James. Après quelques heures de voyage, le train s'arrêta à la gare. Les élèves se bousculaient et allèrent sur le quai. Lorsque les maraudeurs descendirent et allèrent rejoindre la mère de James sauf Peter car il partait en Égypte avec ses parents. Elle les accueillit à bras ouvert. Elle n'avait pas du tout changé. Ils transplanèrent devant la maison. Arrivé dans le hall d'entrée, Marilyne Potter se retourna vers son fils et dit :

-Ton père va bientôt arriver. Allez-vous installer puis venez souper, je vais aller le préparer.

-Vous voulez de l'aide madame ? Demanda harry.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

-Tu es un invité, mais merci de ta proposition si James faisait cela de temps en temps.

Puis elle s'éclipsa vers la cuisine. Ils allèrent s'installer. James, Sirius, Remus et Harry dans la chambre de James et Lily dans la chambre d'en face. Après s'être préparer, ils descendirent manger. La table était déjà mit. Les parents de James étaient assis à l'extrémité de la table.

-Bonjour à vous, répondit Thierry.

-Bonjour papa.

Ils s'installèrent à leur place. Harry était entre Remus et Lily et il avait James en face de lui. Alors qu'ils commençaient à manger, le père de James se présenta :

-Bonjour pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas. Tu es Lily je crois ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Appelle- moi Thierry. Alors tu es ma belle-fille. Tes parents sont des moldus ?

Lily rougit.

-Oui se sont des moldus. Lorsque j'ai eu ma lettre pour aller à Poudlard, j'était tellement contente et mes parents aussi.

-Ça je sais. James aussi était tout excité. Je me rappelle qu'il avait un pantalon au lieu de son chandail.

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf James qui était rouge mais il avait un sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être qu'il allait s'en sortir, pensa Harry.

-Et toi ? dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers harry. Tu viens Etats-Unis d'après James mais il ne m'a pas dit ton nom.

-C'est Harry.

« S'il vous plaît qu'ils ne sachent rien ! S'il vous plaît qu'ils ne sachent rien ! S'il vous plaît qu'ils ne sachent rien ! » supplia Harry dans sa tête. James répondit :

-Harry Jedusor.

À a plus grande joie, ses grands-parents n'avaient pas l'air au courant pour son nom.

-Vous êtes de Gryffondor ?

-Oui monsieur Potter.

-Vos parents sont-ils moldus ?

-Non monsieur mais mon père était née d'un moldu et d'une sorcière.

-D'accord. Donc vous êtes en quelque sorte moitié moitié.

-Exacte ! J'ai une question pour vous ? Puisque vous travaillez au ministère.

-Allez-y !

-Le ministre de la magie veut que toutes les créatures comme les loups-garous, les vampires, trolls, gnomes et pleins d'autres créatures magiques d'être sur liste. Est-ce que les sorciers « normales » si je peux dire sont sur une liste ? Mais si on ne les pas alors pourquoi eux le devait ?

-Éh bien, Farlol à peur d'eux. Il veut avoir le contrôle de la situation.

-Mais s'il fait cela, alors Voldemort aura plus de facilité à les rallier ! Il est stupide ! Voldemort va se servir de cette liste pour les faire monter contre nous et les rallier. Au contraire, on doit leur montrer qu'on a confiance en eux pas les prendre pour des animaux prêt à assouvir nous moindre désire…

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

Puis la discussion alla vers Azkaban, les sortilèges impardonnables puis la magie noire pendant que les autres parlait entre eux en écoutant qu'une oreille se que Thierry et Harry disaient.

-Personnellement, j'aimerais que la magie noire soit défendue dans tout le monde entier, expliqua son grand-père. Comme cela on aurait pas tout c'est problème.

-Au contraire ! Elle ne doit pas disparaître. La magie noire est exactement comme la magie blanche. Moi-même je pratique la magie noire. Pas que j'adore l'utiliser, dit-il en voyant le regard de son grand-père, cependant, si je ne m'en tenait juste à la magie blanche et que je rencontrerais Voldemort, je serai mort c'est sûr puisque si il me lance un sort de magie noire, je ne peux pas le contrer alors que si je le connais, je peux lancer la contre formule. Il y a trois sortes de magies dans le monde. Il y a le yin et le yang et…

-Le yin et le yang ?

-Oui. Dans la philosophie chinoise, le yin et le yang sont deux catégories symbiotiques et complémentaires, que l'on peut retrouver dans tous les aspects de la vie et de l'univers. Dans la cosmologie chinoise, ce sont les deux entités qui suivent le souffle originel à l'œuvre dans toutes choses. Par exemple : Le yin est associé à la Lune qui représente la part féminine de la nature alors que le yang est associé au soleil qui représente la part masculine de la nature. Le sens de yin est « sombre » alors que yang veut dire « forte brillance ». La magie noire est le yin et la magie blanche est le yang. Aucun ne peut vivre si l'autre meurt.

-D'accord mais tu à dit qu'il y avait trois sortes de magie.

-Oh, il en existe beaucoup plus mais les trois principales sont noire, blanche et l'ancienne.

-L'ancienne ?!

-Oui. C'est sûrement la seule magie que Voldemort n'utilisera jamais et pourtant c'est la plus puissante.

-Pourquoi il ne l'utilisera jamais ? C'est trop dangereux ? demanda James qui écoutait depuis le début.

-Non, c'est que c'est une magie qu'il méprise. C'est l'amour.

Toutes les personnes présentes écoutaient à présent.

-C'est le sentiment qu'il méprise le plus. L'amour. Ma mère a utilisé cette magie pour me protéger lorsque j'avais un an alors qu'il a essayé de me tuer. Cependant, mon père n'a pas pu le retenir assez longtemps pour que le sort soit complet alors ma mère l'a supplier de ne pas me tuer alors il…

Soudain, il s'arrêta de parler. Il était blême. Que venait-il de dire ?! Il venait de raconter sa vraie vie. Au moins il n'avait pas dit de nom mais tout de même… Il décida de continuer tout de même pour ne pas paraître trop suspect.

-Il l'a tué avant d'essayer de me tuer.

-Essayer ? demanda Sirius qui reçu un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Remus.

-Le sort s'est retourner contre lui mais il a eu le temps de se tourner je crois. Ça ne l'a pas touché. Ensuite des personnes sont arriver alors il est parti enfin c'est se qu'on m'a dit.

-Tu es allé dans un orphelinat.

-Non mais j'aurais préféré. Enfin, je n'aurai jamais dû vous dire cela. Je suis désolé.

-Non, c'est nous qui nous s'excusons. Mais je ne comprends pas enfin, le père que tu détestes n'est pas ton vrai père alors ?

-Non. Mon nom n'est pas le vrai. J'ignore quel est mon véritable nom.

-Bon ! Il est tard alors au lit ! s'écria Marilyne en regardant l'heure.

-J'ai été ravi de discuter avec toi Harry. Tu en connais des choses sur la magie et la politique.

-Disons que je me prépare.

Avant que Thierry ne lui demande à quoi il se préparait, il disparut hors de la pièce.

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Son grand-père semblait se méfier un peu. Après tout, c'était normal. Il cachait ses origines mais le fait d'avoir dit la vérité sur un coup de tête l'avait sûrement aidé. N'arrivait plus à dormir, le sorcier se leva, s'habilla puis descendit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'entendre des voix provenant du salon. Il s'approcha et il entendit distinctement Thierry parler avec Dumbledore.

-Cette jeune fille m'a dit qui elle était et où elle venait ainsi qu'elle ne se souvient pas de certaine chose comme ses parents ou ses amis. J'aimerais que vous la preniez sous votre toit pour les vacances. Enfin… si cela ne vous dérange pas bien entendu.

-Bien sûr que non professeur. Il y a assez de place pour elle ici.

-Merci Thierry. Cependant, j'ai autre à vous demandez.

-Quoi donc ?

-Pouvez-vous vous battre contre monsieur Jedusor ? Car j'aimerais savoir s'il est aussi fort que son père.

-Vous parlez de son vrai père ou son père adoptif.

-Pardon ?! Je ne comprends pas.

-Il s'est fait adopter par les Jedusor car ses parents sont morts tué par Voldemort. Et il dit détester son père adoptif.

Harry se mordit la langue.

-Mais… pourtant… son nom… je crois que comprends.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Voldemort a tué ses parents et son nom enfin faux nom est Jedusor. Tom Jedusor est son faux père donc. Après avoir tué ses parents, soit qu'il a volé l'enfant ou soit que Harry ne voulait pas qu'on sache son vrai nom donc il a dit Jedusor ou encore qu'il a inventé une histoire car il ne voulait pas sache qui était son père, son vrai père.

-Qui est Tom Jedusor ?

-C'est le nom de Voldemort. Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort.

-Quoi?! Harry serait le fils de Voldemort !?

-Oui, c'est pour cela que j'aimerais que vous mesuriez ses forces et ses faiblesses car si nous avons le prince des ténèbres dans notre camp, se serait merveilleux mais personne ne devra être au courant de cela car ça le mettrait en danger et c'est avant tout un enfant.

-D'accord professeur.

-Très bien merci pour m'avoir accorder cette heure pour vous parler.

-Ce n'est rien.

Harry s'éloigna vite mais pas assez car lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il entendit :

-Monsieur Jedusor. Quel nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Thierry le regardait, méfiant.

-En fait, je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors que je partais vers le salon, je vous ai entendu parler.

-Vous savez monsieur Jedusor, la curiosité est une grande qualité mais…

-Mais il faut l'utiliser avec sagesse, continua Harry. Je sais.

Le directeur le regarda bizarrement.

-Écoutez, se serai mentir si je disais que je n'ai rien entendu. Ma… situation si on peut dire est différente de se que vous croyez. Je connais mon nom de famille mais lorsque je me suis inscrit, j'ai donné le premier nom de famille que j'ai pensé. Ce que je vous ai dit au dîner est presque tout vrai juste que j'ai du modifié le passage où Tom a évité le sortilège.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? demanda Thierry. Et pourquoi avoir changé de nom ?

-Car vous ne m'auriez pas cru car cela ne s'est pas encore passé et pour mon nom, car vous auriez été le premier, où plutôt le deuxième à me poser des question. Vous connaissez très bien ce nom.

Un éclair de compréhension apparu dans les yeux de vieux directeur qui lui sourit malicieusement. Thierry ne semblait rien comprendre du tout.

-Bon je vais y aller. Miss Swanner va arriver ce matin. Vous ferez bien d'aller dormir Harry. Bonne nuit.

Puis il partit laissant Thierry et Harry seul ensemble.

-Qui est cette jeune fille qui a perdu la mémoire ?

-Katia Swanner, elle vient du Canada.

-D'accord. Je peux rester ici car je n'arrive pas à dormir ?

Thierry sembla hésiter puis hocha la tête.

-Merci.

Puis Harry partit dans le salon. Il s'installa confortablement dans un sofa et regarda le feu de la cheminée. Après une demi-heure perdue dans ses pensées, il s'endormit.


End file.
